


隐瞒

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night
Summary: ·车！孕期车！不喜勿入！·带球play+产乳play！请不要嫌弃这么yellow的我QwQ·抹茶味alpha柚 X 奶味omega天·群里一群大佬在讨论这个play，污污的我本来就蠢蠢欲动，再加上大佬们的推波助澜……·100fo不用你们点就给的福利【一点都不好吃还好意思说福利……】





	隐瞒

出差回家的羽生结弦，看到客厅里的景象后放轻了脚步，缓缓的关上了门。

他怀着孕的omega在沙发上看电视睡着了。电视里的男男女女还在继续他们的故事，可惜观众已经进入梦乡了。

天天真是的，在这里睡，着了凉又该难受了。

他把沙发上熟睡的、肚子圆鼓鼓的金博洋抱起来进到卧室，感觉他的体重又增加了些，把他放到被窝里，之后才安心的去整理行李。

天知道这两个月他是怎么过的。在金博洋怀孕四个月的时候，他突然接到上面通知说是要带着学员封闭集训两个月，备战冬奥会。

他还记得金博洋当时看到通知的时候有些失望的眼神。懂事的小孩没有软磨硬泡的想要留住他，只是用不舍的语气告诉他这份工作的重要性，让他不要顾及自己，去陪着训练，让人更加不忍心离开他。

“你可是教练呀，再说了，我爸妈和我队友们也老过来看我，不会出事的。”

金博洋拉着羽生的手摸上自己的肚子：“还有他们，他们也会好好陪我的。”

“他…们？”

“对呀！”小孩眼中一扫之前的阴霾，“医生说是双胞胎，他们会陪着我一起想你的。”

听到这个消息更加想要逃避集训的羽生最后是被（不得不来的）织田抓走的。被塞上车的时候，羽生想起了金博洋以前和自己讲过的神话故事。

好像叫……牛郎织女来着？

他愤懑的转过头冲着织田发泄：“你个王母娘娘！为什么要拆散我和天天！”

然后从织田那里听到消息的金博洋在视频通话里足足嘲笑了他一个月。

现在他总算回来了。

坐在床边看着穿着宽大的睡袍睡的正香的金博洋，隔着被子摸了摸他已经隆起的肚子。看着金博洋在睡梦中眼睫毛一颤一颤，羽生忍不住亲了一下他的嘴唇，闻到了熟悉的奶香味。

我的宝物都在这个被窝里了，他有些兴奋的想着。

大概过了一个小时，徐徐转醒的金博洋揉了揉眼睛，察觉到房间里还未消散的抹茶味道，他慢慢的挪动着变得有些笨重的身体，走进厨房去抱了抱正在给他做饭的丈夫。

“你回来啦。”

刚睡醒还不甚清亮的嗓音软软的的传到羽生耳朵里。他连忙放下手里正在削皮的土豆，回过身来紧紧的搂住两个月以来日思夜想的小人儿。

“天天怎么不睡了？”他轻吻着金博洋的耳垂，“我还想等你起床给你个惊喜呢。”

“不睡了，再睡晚上就睡不着了。”没有躲避着羽生的亲昵行为，金博洋满意的感觉到空气中弥漫着的抹茶奶糖香气，在羽生肩头蹭了蹭，“你回来就是最大的惊喜啦。”

听到这个答复满心都是幸福的羽生笑眯眯的和金博洋额头相碰：“天天先去洗澡吧，土豆炖肉一会儿就好。”

“嗯。”看着乖巧的点点头趿拉着棉拖鞋走开的奶团子，羽生看着他有些难受的捶捶腰，心里暗暗想着一会儿要帮天天揉一揉，又投入到了他削土豆的工程中。

等到炖肉已经焖好在锅里暖着的时候，羽生听见浴室里传来天天叫他的声音。

“结弦！帮我拿一下浴巾！”

他擦擦手，去阳台拿起浴巾。敲着浴室的门，却没听到金博洋的声音。

怎么回事？该不是摔倒了吧？羽生有些着急的拧着门把手，疑惑的发现门居然没有锁。他走进浴室，看着钻出浴缸、本来背对着自己的金博洋惊慌的转过头看着自己：“你…别过来，浴巾放那里就行了！”

“天天怎么了？”他把浴巾往架子上一甩，走上前想把金博洋转过来面对他，被金博洋一个防备退后一步，“你不准看！”

羽生知道金博洋不是害羞的人，也是老夫老夫了，对方的身体也不是第一次见到，那是……受伤了？

眼神中担忧的神色被金博洋捕捉到，他有些窘迫的不知道说些什么。

“我…我没事，就是……”他一咬牙，“给你看，你不许笑话我啊。”

他慢慢的转过身，一脸视死如归的表情。羽生惊讶的看着金博洋光裸的身躯：不仅仅是腹部隆起，就连胸部也开始涨大起来，像刚蒸好的奶白馒头。之前穿着长衫没能看出来，现在脱掉衣服坦诚相见才得以窥到其中美妙。

他走上前一步，怕揉痛金博洋，用手掂了掂涨起来的双乳的重量。和从前有些发硬的胸肌不同，手感柔软，乳头也变的比平常大了些，红彤彤的还挂着水珠。

忍住久别重逢的冲动和心中突然燃起的欲望，他默不作声的用大浴巾把金博洋裹了起来，再一次抱起他进了卧室。

被轻轻的放在床上，金博洋从浴巾里有些紧张的探出头来。他一直觉得涨奶这种事情不会来的那么快，没想到六个月就……

结弦…会不会嫌弃他？

很显然不会。

“天天涨的疼不疼？”羽生的手温柔的探进浴巾里握住了其中一团软绵，金博洋有些羞耻的点点头，感觉到羽生的手开始不轻不重的转着圈揉起了他的乳房。

“别呀…”有些酥麻的快感让久未尝过性爱滋味的金博洋有些不适应，他身子往后躲着，背后靠到床头的墙壁才察觉到自己根本无路可退。此时羽生也把手伸向了另一侧，随着胸口又酸又麻的感觉渐渐增大，他几乎是有些恐惧的感觉到什么东西要从乳头出来了……

雪白的乳汁溅了羽生一脸。他松开被揉捏的有些红的乳房，用手指沾了些脸上的奶汁含进嘴里，顺便拍拍金博洋的孕肚：“这是天天的初乳啊，抱歉了宝宝们，你们的お父さん先替你们尝一口。”

本来羞愤的把头侧过去不看他的金博洋听到这句话立刻拎起枕头往羽生身上砸：“你……你揉它干嘛！”

躲开来自金博洋的袭击，“天天不是觉得涨吗，只要把乳房的奶孔给揉开，乳汁就可以流出来了，我们大学里的课程是这么教的。”羽生擦干脸上的乳汁，双唇慢慢靠近金博洋的胸口，“那接下来……我就开动啦？”

“唔嗯…！你…你别吸啊…哈啊…不要…”

含上了一侧的乳头，羽生学着小婴儿的样子喝起了金博洋乳房里的乳汁。怕羽生不小心咬到自己乳头的金博洋也不敢擅自推开他。他只觉得自己一侧乳房里涨涨的东西随着羽生吸吮一股一股的淌了出来，胀痛感缓缓消失。这种爱人在喝着自己奶水的羞耻play让敏感的乳头涨的更大，再加上羽生偶尔还用舌头抵着乳尖上的奶孔，他只能不安的承受着突如其来的大把快感，轻轻的喘出声来。

一侧乳房迅速的空了。羽生揉着金博洋的后腰让他放松，刚刚他的天天被刺激到眼角含泪的样子着实让他心里一动，他克制着，咽下嘴里的那口乳汁，开口问道：“天天要是不喜欢这样的话，那我就不勉强你了。”

金博洋闭着眼睛摇头，一边空荡荡一边胀鼓鼓的感觉着实不好受。他有些自暴自弃的捏着自己另一侧的乳头，眼含泪光的冲着羽生结弦恳求道：“你就再替你儿子女儿尝一口吧……”

“那我恭敬不如从命。”

听到首肯的羽生又凑到了另一侧的乳房，呼吸打的那一片雪白的肌肤痒痒的。奶汁再一次源源不断的涌到他的嘴里。不知道是因为乳汁还是因为别的什么缘故，他只觉得房间里的奶香味越来越浓，都快要溢出去了。

闻着属于自己的omega的信息素，饶是羽生再定力过人也有些扛不住。他有些加重力道的吸着涨大不少的红缨，感觉到金博洋扣在自己双肩上的手又紧了几分。伴随着金博洋越来越甜腻的叫声，他吸干了最后一滴乳汁。

“抱歉啦宝贝儿们，你们没有初乳喝咯。”他抚摸着金博洋鼓起的小腹，还在肚皮上情色的画着圈圈，“お父さん帮你们试过啦，你们出来之后有口福了。”

金博洋全身泛着粉红色，圆滚滚的肚子也随着呼吸一上一下的起伏，下身的小天天也已经半抬头了。他有气无力的一脚踹过去，被羽生握住脚踝细细抚摸，雪白的脚腕处轻轻一捏就留下了红色的印记，让人浮想联翩。

“天天你瞧。”羽生把自己的外裤踢到床下。瞥到内裤下挺立的粗大性器，再加上闻到房间里突然浓郁起来的抹茶信息素让金博洋禁不住软了腰，原本就因为排出乳汁泛粉的肌肤渗出些奶香味的w汗来。他能感觉到自己的后穴开始渴求般的渗出肠液，有些认命的托着肚子转过身去面对着墙壁，分开双膝背对羽生跪着，线条优美的裸背和圆润挺翘的小屁股就这样闯进羽生眼里。金博洋顾及着肚子有些艰难的回过头去，冲着身后奶声奶气的说：“医生说…六个月可以了，我想要你……”

“我也想要你了，天天。”

低沉的嗓音从耳后传来，羽生的右手包住了金博洋因为情欲而有些握紧的手，和爱人十指相扣让他顺利的放松。羽生伸出左手护着鼓鼓的小肚子，生怕孕肚顶到墙壁，舔舐着金博洋的耳垂和脖颈，满意的听到一声呻吟。

后背贴进羽生温暖的怀抱，有些滚烫的性器在他的股间彰显着存在感。他咬着牙紧闭双眼，感受着久违的性器碾压着肠壁的快感，高高翘起的性器前端也兴奋的吐出汁液，天知道他每一次看着羽生背着自己偷偷去浴室解决问题的时候有多么期盼过这一刻。一时间羽生的鼻腔里都是发情的omega散发出的奶味，他忍不住一口咬上金博洋后颈的腺体，把自己的信息素注入进去，下身开始在被肠液很好的润滑过的后穴顶弄起来。金博洋被操的双腿越跪越高，被羽生搂着肚子直挺挺的坐在了灼热的凶器上。他眼中蓄满了生理泪水，毫不顾忌的叫出了声：

“啊…！结弦……好大…里面……涨的满满的…”

“老公这么久不在，天天有没有自己解决啊？”羽生摸上金博洋的性器，饶有兴趣的看着沾了满手的精液，抹了金博洋一屁股，末了还掐了一下，“天天的小屁股本来就很翘，怀孕了以后更有肉了。”

“我…你不在我身边…我每天都想你……哪有心情想！…想这种事情！嗯啊……”屁股被狠狠的拍了一下，能闻到抹茶的气味变得愈发有侵略性，“天天真乖，给你点奖励吧。”被痛感和快感同时刺激的后穴紧紧的吮着羽生的性器，红色的掌印混着精液在白嫩的肌肤上鲜艳极了。羽生狠狠的把性器碾过前列腺的那一点，握着金博洋比自己小一些的手掌，轻轻的在腺体上吹着气。

“老公干的你爽不爽？天天喜欢吗？”

金博洋觉得自己已经沉溺于抹茶味包裹住自己全身上下的感觉了。他几乎是带着哭腔有些狂乱的点着头，承受着下身速度越来越快的抽插：“柚子……结弦……啊啊啊…我…喜欢啊！”

他空出来的左手捧着圆滚滚的肚子，小穴贪婪的吞吐着不断进出的阴茎，肠液滴滴答答的滴在了床单上。羽生伸出手揉捏着他已经没有奶水的、软乎乎的乳房，手指掐着粉红的乳尖，仿佛要把金博洋全身上下都打上属于自己的印记。

天天早就是我的人了。

金博洋现在里外都是他抹茶的味道，羽生撸动着已经泄过一次的小天天，听着金博洋有些兴奋的忘情哭喊，他如实质般侵略性的目光让他怀里的人性欲更加高涨。金博洋觉得此刻自己疯狂的想要身后的人狠狠的肏他，六个月的寂寞寂寞身躯让他只想和爱人颠鸾倒凤，殊不知羽生也有着相似的想法。

感觉到手里的阴茎再次昂起头来抖动着前端，羽生狠狠心一把堵住马眼，听见金博洋不满的叫出声来，他安抚的舔着omega的腺体：“这么快射两次太刺激了，天天等我一起。”

“你！…呜呜…老公…哈啊……求你…啊…让我射吧……”

听到天天服软叫出的“老公”，羽生感觉自己的性器控制不住的又涨大了些，金博洋在呼吸之间都能感觉到柱身上鼓起的青筋。

“天天别急……”他搂着金博洋刚刚在顶弄时就一直护着的大肚子，抽插了几十来下后退出温暖的、一张一合的小穴，松开了堵住马眼的手，同时射在了金博洋漂亮的背脊上。

微凉的精液打在背上让金博洋瑟缩了一下，被身后抹茶的香味迅速的安抚了，他有些失神的用手去碰自己射在墙上的东西，回过神的时候羞红了一张脸，把手挪开。

他刚刚情动的时候叫的太大声，现在嗓子都哑了，说话都带着鼻音。羽生下床给他倒了杯温水，拿过床头柜上的手纸，细细的擦着金博洋背上的白浊，捋着他的脊椎骨，随后让高潮后还在喘着气的奶香味omega转过来面朝自己。两个人对视着，随后金博洋红着脸颤抖着伸出双臂搂住了他的脖子，用还带着水渍的嘴唇虔诚的吻上了他。

“我好想你。”

“我也好想你。”


End file.
